


Aftermath

by SweetnessEverglory



Series: Prince of Gotham [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Fixation, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeremiah Valeska, Top Jerome Valeska, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetnessEverglory/pseuds/SweetnessEverglory
Summary: The aftermath of Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska's takeover of Gotham City, and where everyone stands for the reconstruction of the city and the revelation of Bruce Wayne's newfound position





	1. Jeremiah and Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> \- Okay this took a while, I don't know how good this chapter is but I think this will be just a sequel telling how everyone feels about Gotham's reconstruction and Bruce's relationship with the twins. This includes most major characters on both sides and Bruce will probably still feel conflicted, but knows that it's better to stay with the twins as there's no coming back. I'm more of a dark Bruce fan. If there are requests for smut scenes, I will probably have a third work connected to the series, Prince of Gotham, which will probably be purely smut or whatever is requested. Special thanks to all the people who gave kudos, requests, and comments. I never expected so many. This piece is story and the next piece will be where the requests go. Also this chapter is mostly Wayleska centered

If you had told Bruce Wayne four months ago that he would be standing beside the Valeska twins in their plan to takeover Gotham City, he’d have called  Arkham Asylum. Now, things were different. The old him would never have hurt Selina Kyle, stabbing her as he did, even if he was sure he hesitated even after everything that had happened to him. She’d hurt Jeremiah and threatened Jerome, so he needed to punish her, and he knew Jeremiah would enjoy her death immensely, but for the strangest reason, Bruce had hesitated in killing her. One stab to the sternum would’ve been enough, but he’d missed. Just a little below, and she’d survived.

There were a lot of civilian and police casualties during the takeover, and the remaining officers at the GCPD and the few lawmen and women remaining in Gotham had given up. Including Gordon and Bullock, albeit very reluctantly. As Jeremiah was indisposed, cared for by Ecco, the mother hen to Jeremiah she was, after Selina had repeatedly stabbed him, thankfully not killing him, Jerome was in charge. That was both scary and appealing.

He smiled as he held Jeremiah’s hand, listening intently to him speak excitedly about his plans for Gotham City, which was still under reconstruction which was being watched by Barbara Kean and Oswald  Cobblepot . Crane was Jerome’s right hand man, and only wanted to help the redhead in any way he could, whereas Kean and  Cobblepot were getting their own sections of the city to do with as they saw fit, though  Cobblepot was being reelected as mayor. Bruce’s company, which he had rightfully gotten back from that sleazebag who was six feet under now, curtesy of Jerome, was funding  Cobblepot’s campaign as well as the reconstruction of Gotham. “Bruce, I do have one question though,” he knew this was coming he just did. “Why is Selina not dead?”

Bruce shrugged softly. “I hesitated...” being alone with his thoughts was never good, even though Jerome and Jeremiah were usually with him, and sometimes Ecco. Only the henchmen Jeremiah and Jerome both really trusted were ever left alone with Bruce, not after the incident. He loved the twins in his own twisted way. It wasn’t sick, at least... not medically speaking. Sick made it sound like there was a cure, it was twisted above all.

Bruce didn’t really want a  _ cure  _ for his relationship with a  twins , just one for his thoughts running rampant. The voices were never kindly to him. One voice told him that he was a disgusting slut while the other told him that he was doing the right thing for Gotham and that the twins really did love him. He knew that in a way that both voices were right, but he chose to listen to the latter above all. He just hated the look of utter betrayal on Selina’s face, even if she did deserve it for stabbing Jeremiah without thinking about the consequences of her actions. Even if Bruce hadn’t stabbed her, she could’ve gotten all of those civilians killed as well as those officers. It was her fault that Kean ordered them to open fire on the GCPD, and some of the hostages were caught in the cross-fire. Kean was ordered not to do that, unless Jeremiah or Jerome went down.

“Why?” Jeremiah asked, putting his gloved hand on Bruce’s cheek, running his thumb over the teen’s bottom lip. He was on bed rest for at least four more weeks, and he wasn’t happy about it. The only bright side was that it wasn’t Jerome, who probably would’ve been more annoyed and annoying about it. The doctor, aka Ecco, ordered no strenuous activities and sadly that included sex. Jerome had even commented that he didn’t think he could’ve survived it. “I...” why had he hesitated? Three months had changed him, emotionally and mentally, but he still held onto the memories he had with Selina, even if she was a pain in the ass. “I think I hesitated because I still care, in a way. Platonic, but it’s there,” it was the truth. “I won’t ask you to kill her, but I really do want to see her head on a silver platter,” Jeremiah said with a pointed look at Ecco, who grinned dementedly and knowingly. “Ecco, darling, can you give us a minute?” Jeremiah asked and Ecco nodded but narrowed her eyes. “Don’t give me that look. I’m not Jerome,” Ecco flushed a bit but nodded as she scurried out of the room.

“Kiss me, Bruce,” and he did. He pressed his lips, still red with lipstick, to Jeremiah’s and moaned softly as Jeremiah’s other hand went up his shirt, gloved fingers trailing over his abdomen and playing with his chest. “This is going to be hell...” Jeremiah muttered as he pulled away. “Does oral count as strenuous?” Bruce asked. “Don’t give him ideas!” Ecco shouted from behind the door. “I’d rather not face that woman’s wrath. Sometimes she even scares me . Don’t tell her I said that ,” Jeremiah admitted with a pained groan as he shifted. Over fifty stitches. Even though Bruce didn’t want her dead, he really was mad at Selina.

It wasn’t really her fault though. He knew how emotions could make a person do stupid and irrational things. He’d done it more than once on his own. Those three months had been hell for him, and he still hated the GCPD for turning their backs on him. Though he figured that if Kean got her way, Detective Gordon would be in a position similar to Bruce’s. That was both sweet and disgusting and weird to think about. He hated that he was still concerned on how others saw him , but the twins loved him. They might’ve been the reason he was the way he was, scared and internally shameful of himself, but Bruce supposed it was better to love what they had made him into. He had hope for Gotham now, and even if it was a dirty way of doing it, it was getting done better than the lawful way had ever done. Already within these months the crime rate had gone down, and that was both good and sad. Good for the new form of law, and sad for the previous GCPD.

Alfred had agreed to come and work as a butler for the twins, but he was adamant about not seeing anything that Jeremiah and Jerome had planned if it involved death or torture. Bruce knew it would take time, but it was a start. He kind of figured that Alfred had some idea that he could convince Bruce to come back and help him, Gordon, and Bullock work as moles on the inside to take down the twins, even if that meant the twins had to die and it probably didn’t matter who pulled the trigger as long as the trigger was pulled and it hit its mark.

“As soon as this is healed, I’m going to give you your reward,” Bruce perked up, a smile on his painted lips. Jeremiah’s rewards were always nice, his punishments... not so much. Bruce hadn’t worn the ring for months, but the possibility was still there. “Do me a favor though,” Jeremiah grimaced as he shifted again.  ”Don’t pick favorites. I know the bastard’s going to take advantage of this,” he said. Bruce giggled as Jeremiah put his hand on Bruce’s cheek, his fingers brushing Bruce’s hair. Bruce pecked Jeremiah’s lips, licking the bottom, and he groaned again.  ”So tease me, real funny,” Bruce genuinely laughed at that. “Ecco is going to be adamant about the bed rest, so I’m trusting you to tell me if anyone decides to be a little rebellious. That includes the faithful butler,” Bruce nodded. “I think he will be, or hopes I’ll help from the inside with how close we are. Detectives Gordon and Bullock would probably be in on that,” Bruce said. “Yes, but I’m sure Barbara will handle Detective Gordon easily and Bullock is child’s play without him,” Jeremiah sighed as he leaned back. “Four weeks...” he muttered to himself.

Bruce smiled as he leaned his head into Jeremiah’s hand in a pet like manner, sighing contentedly. He might be crazy, but he was happy. He might be mad, but twisted or not he felt love. Anyone who had a problem with it didn’t matter. He liked where he was at. Between his twins. Stuck between them.


	2. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's point of view

The relief Alfred had felt when he saw Bruce on that stage was both wonderful and dreadful, as they hadn’t quite been out of the woods yet. The surprise and then the sheer horror Alfred felt when he realized that not only had Miss Kyle been stabbed, but that she had been stabbed by  _ Bruce _ of all people... he felt ready to vomit and maybe even faint. It wasn’t even forced, and Bruce wouldn’t have stabbed her even if it had been forced. At least, the Bruce that Alfred remembered and knew best wouldn’t have done so.

He knew  Arkham Asylum was a terrible place where mentally ill people were locked up until they died, whether by natural causes or suicide or they were murdered by another inmate, but regardless of mental illness, that did not give Jerome or Jeremiah Valeska the right to hurt people they way they had. Bruce especially. The poor boy had suffered enough when he lost his parents and had to watch it happen, but for him to be kidnapped... emotionally manipulated and... Alfred shuddered as a few tears escaped his eyes...  _ raped _ ... he was still only a child in so many ways.

Jeremiah Valeska made good points when he said that the GCPD wasn’t doing their jobs properly and he hated himself when he agreed with Jerome Valeska that  Arkham Asylum was a terrible place and either needed to be fixed or destroyed completely. The way they were going about running Gotham was completely illegal and a lot of people had been killed, but the crime rate had gone down and Alfred never thought he’d resent that. The unlawful way of doing things had been more successful than the actual lawful way of doing things, and he knew Gordon and Bullock and the remaining officers of the GCPD were stewing about that. The people of the city were agreeing with the twins, and a lot more cases had been solved and closed than when the GCPD was lawfully running things.

Alfred knew there were two reasons why he had agreed to take up the job as the Valeska twins’ butler, but both reasons had the same endgame. Protecting Bruce. Alfred hated it when the Wayne Foundation had almost gone to that dirty bastard who was dead now, curtesy of Jerome Valeska because who else? He knew Bruce would never be the same and while he had the faintest idea that if the twins did die, then Gotham’s lawful GCPD could be restored. However, that meant the crime rate would go up, and there was still  Cobblepot , Pepper, Kean, and Crane and the other followers of Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska. That was the problem. To many people, innocent and not, were going to die. Alfred knew  defeat when he saw it.

He supposed what he hated most was the relationship between Bruce and the twins. It was forced, but the twins, probably Jeremiah most of all, had him convinced that they loved him and cared about him. He hated the GCPD for declaring Bruce dead and blamed them and the twins for it, and some part of him hated himself for not looking harder, and for being somewhat happy that the people in the GCPD who were on Bruce’s case were either dead or paying the price now. Jerome wasn’t exactly subtle in displaying his affections and it made Alfred sick when he heard Bruce’s voice refer to one of them as his...  _ Master _ ... and the other, and he prayed to whatever God there was that Thomas Wayne would never know about it...  _ Daddy _ .

Twisted, sick, deranged, or not, it was what was happening, and Alfred figured what he hated the most was that there wasn’t anything anyone could do to change it. Then again, everyone and anyone was probably too scared of the consequences. Selina had survived getting stabbed, but that didn’t mean she was going to survive afterwards. Jeremiah Valeska  undoubtedbly had a vendetta against her now. Alfred sighed as he thought more and more about it. Defeat was _worst_ served when doused with insanity.


	3. Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Apologies for the wait, this is Gordon's POV after Bruce's revelation

Surprise and relief had been the first two things Gordon felt when he saw Bruce on that stage. Horror and fear were the next two things, and of course it was followed by worry. He had been beyond surprised when he realized that Selina had been stabbed, and by Bruce of all people. The kid had suffered so much already, and to be left alone to fend for himself with the Valeska brothers for three months... Gordon blamed himself. He knew he should've ignored the GCPD declaring Bruce dead, he should've went off to look for him on his own even if he had to use Kean to do it. That was the problem though.

Nobody had been seen since the breakout in Arkham Asylum, and even some of the guards from Arkham were in on the Valeska brothers' plans. He knew Bruce wasn't in the right state of mind. Gordon hated to think about all of the torture the kid had endured in those three months, but when he heard what Bruce referred to the twins as... his... _Master_ , like some kind of pet or slave, and his... _Daddy_... he knew it was a lot worse. What made the detective want to vomit and faint and shoot the twins all at the same time was when he saw _Bruce Wayne kissing Jerome Valeska_ , willingly... or at least as willingly as a victim of Bruce's assault could be. He saw a demented devotion in Bruce's eyes, not like Ecco's to Jeremiah, but deeper. Arkham would not be the place for the kid. He needed professional help from doctors who were willing to help him. Arkham was a death sentence above all.

Gordon knew that. The GCPD knew that. Gotham knew it, and nobody gave a damn. Nobody even really gave a damn about Selina getting stabbed, nearly killed, and that she was slowly healing. Apparently Jeremiah wanted her dead, and the people of the city were willing to trade her life for theirs.

What made Gordon disgusted the most was that those two had willingly kidnapped a minor and brutalized him in that way of all ways. A crime worse than murder. Gordon had the nagging feeling that the Bruce he knew, that little boy from that alley all those years ago, was dead. Surely, that little boy had died in that alley with his parents, but that didn't make Gordon's guilt lessen. If anything, it made it worse. Bruce was still only a child, at least mentally. And those two... Jerome and Jeremiah... they had killed the last little bit of that child that Bruce had in him.

The kid didn't love them and they didn't love him. The kid was coerced and emotionally manipulated into thinking that he did love them, and into thinking that they loved him. And if by some chance that the twins did think they loved Bruce, even in their own sick, demented, twisted way, Gordon didn't care. He'd sooner empty an entire clip into each twin than ever let them be near Bruce again even if it meant losing his badge and maybe even his life. The saddest thing was, he didn't even think Ecco would be the one to kill him if he killed Jeremiah or Jerome. Or both. The saddest thing was, he had a feeling it would be Bruce who killed him if anything happened to the twins.

The thing Gordon hated most was how much faith the people were putting into the twins already. The people of Gotham really were ungrateful, at least the mass majority of them were. The rich people, those who didn't have to worry about paying taxes, supporting their families, and worry about getting mugged or assaulted. So many people, civilians all over the city, were supporting Cobblepot as the mayor, and liked that the twins were actually getting more things done in an unlawful way than the GCPD had ever done lawfully.

What was most disturbing was that while Gordon was still a detective, and everyone had been allowed to keep their jobs, and the twins were basically planning on running things as a mafia type family now, which would be supporting the GCPD but handling things on their unlawful terms, was that Barbara still wanted to work things out, but on her terms. Gordon wondered if soon enough, he'd be _empathizing_ with Bruce rather than sympathizing with him. He'd rather take a bullet to the head, and could understand why Bruce had adapted how he did. That didn't mean he hated it less than before.

 


	4. Ecco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco's point of view

At first, Ecco didn't really give a damn about the kid. All she knew was that Jerome and Jeremiah had some kind of fixation with him and she also knew that she would do whatever Jeremiah asked of her, regardless of what it was. She owed him more than she could ever pay back, and would do for him whatever he wanted and get him whatever he needed. The kid had admittedly pissed her off when he had the balls to insult her about obeying Jeremiah's orders, but she wasn't about to let him get gang-raped. Her ass, and literally his, would be on the line otherwise.

She was defintely surprised, impressed, and pleased when Bruce had stabbed the brat after she had stupidly attacked Jeremiah. While her Mr. J knew Selina was the most probably candidate for attacking them, it didn't mean Ecco was any more prepared for seeing him get hurt like that, and he'd refused to wear the protective gear she'd made him.

Silently, she was amused and pleased that it would take four weeks, and she was taking care of him. It was also entertaining to see him get annoyed about not being able to partake in strenuous activities for four weeks, and it was even more funny to think about how it could be a lot worse if Jerome was the one on bedrest. The stitches would've been ripped open not even an hour after being put in.

What the twins were doing for Gotham was for the best, even if the way they had to do it was declared unlawful and wrong by the GCPD and the law itself. She really did like the kid, even if at first they'd had a rocky start. He might've hesitated, but it took guts to stab the little bitch for what she did to Mr. J. Even though it stung a little, knowing she couldn't be the other half that Jeremiah always looked for, it was nice, watching the three of them work together. They just fit together like puzzle pieces. She knew the kid made the brothers happy, even if it was considered sick and twisted by quacks and pigs.

She'd do anything Jeremiah asked of her, would follow Jerome, and would protect that kid with her life. Dolling him up was always fun, especially since he looked absolutely adorable as in his suit with his face painted. She knew the emotional toll that Bruce was going to be feeling was on its way, but they were all there to support him, in their own strange way.

Cobblepot as mayor was going to work out for the best, and Gotham's crime rates had already gone down. It was both good and somewhat pitiful that the people would put their faith in the big dog of the city, regardless of who it was and what they had done. The only difference was that the twins were actually going to get things done, and Arkham would either be demolished or rebuilt and actually used to help its _patients heal_ instead of letting its _inmates rot_.

She knew Bruce himself had good ideas for Gotham City and they were damn good ones. Of course the money was going to help, and so was his name, regardless of what had happened to him, and she had been happy to fill that sleaze bag with bullets along with Jerome when they tried to sell the kid's company to him. Unless Jeremiah told her to, she'd probably never admit that she'd grown a soft spot for the kid. One that matched her devotion to Jeremiah and her loyalty to Jerome. Not only that, but the sex was hot. Hey, if she wasn't getting any, she sure as hell was going to fangirl about it. Kean and Ivy were already doing it, so why not her?


	5. Not an Update, but an Apology and a Promise

Once again I'll apologize for a lack of updates. Life is one big kick in the teeth, one right after another, Kill Bill style(if you haven't watched that movie it means a lot of people kicked the shit out of a lady). At least we have fanfiction to keep us going. Lol. This is it for the one-shots on this thing and the other piece for Prince of Gotham. I'll be rewriting the entire thing for Twinning Isn't Everything and will probably put everything from the one-shots into one big story. Cause honestly when I go back and reread my work, I think it's not very good so I'm going to make it one big story, longer, and stuff like that. If I do decide to add any one-shots that don't align with that, they'll probably end up somewhere else but hey, requests and opinions are always welcome and there will be smut. Always. I want to thank everyone for their kudos and comments and a jealous Jerome is coming to you real soon. Stay tuned folks!

**Author's Note:**

> \- As always, I hope it was good.


End file.
